Não deixe ele quebrar seu coração
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: Ele não era um bastardo do norte, ele era mais quente que isso, e com certeza isso iria quebrar seu coração. Sansa x Jon
1. A lamina no pescoço

**Não deixe ele quebrar seu coração**

Resumo: Ele não era um bastardo do norte, ele era mais quente que isso, e com certeza isso iria quebrar seu coração. Sansa x Jon

.

.

CAPITULO 01 – A Lamina no pescoço.

**.**

"_**Love kills, scars you from the start. **_

_**It's just a living pastime ruling your heart line. **_

_**Stay for a lifetime.**_

_**Won't let you go 'cause love**_

_**love, love won't leave you alone"**_

_._

(Loves Kill - Queen)

.

A primeira vez que me lembro de realmente amar Jon foi um pouco depois das celebrações do solstício de inverno, quando a noite era tão longa e fria que me fazia quase desejar que não houvesse festa alguma. Quase. Mas passava tão rápido quanto uma brisa de primavera, e eu corria pelos corredores aquecidos de Winterfell em busca do vestido perfeito. Naquela noite era um adorável vestido vermelho de camurça bordado com pérolas nas mangas, e abotoaduras e botões de jade.

Eu corri como poucas vezes fazia, e quando tropecei em meus pés, tropiquei dando pulinhos até esbarrar nele. Rolamos ao chão em um segundo, e no próximo, tinha minha cabeça exatamente em cima de seu peito, ouvindo seu coração. Desde então soube, não era um coração comum. Os corações por aqui batem com pressa, para aquecer e circular o sangue como prioridade, mas o dele era compassado e calmo, pois não precisava correr, nele não havia nenhum perigo de se congelar, porque Jon Snow era quente.

_ Sansa! - ele disse sorrindo, coisa que poucas vezes eu havia ouvido sair da boca dele, ainda mais pronunciando o meu nome.

Ele era simplesmente lindo. Era estranho que se parecesse ao meu pai, e ainda assim não era realmente parecido. Os olhos... não era realmente como os do meu pai ou da Arya, os olhos eram quase violetas...

A boca fina, bem desenhada, não era bem um traço da nossa família, mas o nariz era todo Stark, orgulhoso.

_ Você está bem?

Suspirei, e só então percebi que havia prendido a respiração.

_ Eu... estou, sinto muito.

Corei um pouco e saí correndo. O coração a mil, minhas mãos suando, meus olhos lacrimejando, tudo mudou, meu mundo inteiro mudou por causa de um esbarração.

Durantes os anos que se seguiram tudo foi um borrão de piscadelas, olhares esgueirados e risos escondidos. Deixei de tratá-lo de meu irmão, e agora ele era só o bastardo de Winterfell. Se não poderia amá-lo, odiá-lo foi minha única opção.

Mas tudo mudou tão drasticamente nos últimos anos, meus pais morreram, meus irmãos morreram, minha irmã desapareceu em algum lugar deste gigantesco mundo, e agora sobramos apenas nós dois. Só que ele não era um Stark, não realmente. Eu deveria saber desde o incio, porque ele sempre foi quente demais para ser um Stark. Ele era um Targaryen, forjado no gelo, mas principalmente, fogo, e ainda assim tudo com o que eu me importava era que ele não era meu irmão.

O ver pela primeira vez tanto anos depois, foi talvez ainda mais impressionante, mas é claro, descer montado em um dragão pode fazer qualquer um se tornar impressionante. Ele vestia uma armadura de aço valirico e tinha uma espada flamejante em mãos, o dragão em que montava era verde esmeralda, bonito e brilhante, assustador.

E quando olhei em seus olhos, só então percebi, o quanto tudo havia mudado. Os olhos primeiramente não eram mais cálidos, eram mais como o gelo do que como o fogo, afiados e cortantes, mais lilás do que alguma vez tenham sido. O cabelo que eu me lembrava estar sempre longo caindo pelos olhos, estava reste ao couro cabeludo, e seu maxilar ainda mais expressivo, algo mais sobre ser um homem em vez de um menino. Ali morava a maior diferença, me apaixonei por um menino, e agora ele era um homem que havia visto de tudo no mundo, mundo mais do que gostaria de ver.

Não acho que ele me reconheceu, pois desde que deixei de ser uma nobre para ser a filha bastarda de mindinho aprendi a abaixar a cabeça, não me orgulho disso, mas estou viva e isso é o que realmente importa no final do dia.

Passou por mim sem um segundo olhar, era um príncipe agora, defendendo o reino em nome da Rainha de Sangue e Fogo. E eu? Eu era a bastarda.

Pelo resto do dia debati infinitamente se deveria ou não pedir ajuda. A vida não era justa, e ninguém nunca realmente me ajudou sem querer nada em troca. Porque dessa vez seria diferente?

_Ele é seu irmão._

Ele era. Não, ele nunca foi.

_Ele era seu amigo._

Não realmente, ele sempre preferiu Arya.

_Ele sempre gostou de você._

Gostou? Eu não acredito.

_Ele é a sua única família._

Suspirei, disso eu não poderia discordar.

Por isso esperei todos deitarem e o castelo se silenciar, esperei os homens se esgueirarem para os quartos de suas amadas, e as crianças pequenas pararem de chorar, esperei os cachorros dormirem, esperei todo e qualquer barulho se silenciar, até que tudo o que podia ouvir era o vendo, e era como se ele uivasse com dor e perda. Era reconfortante, pois me lembrava Lady, mas era assustador, porque meu lobo havia morrido.

Abri a porta sem barulho, me deparei com olhos vermelhos me encarando, Fantasma. Quase sorri. Mas fantasma não era só um filhote, era do tamanho de um cavalo e tinha dentes tão pontudos que me partiriam em pedaços sem esforço. Fiquei parada na porta por alguns segundos, mas entrei antes de me acovardar, se fosse morrer, seria de certa maneira melhor morrer por um lobo, um pouco de dignidade quando a vida havia me tirado tanto.

Mas nada me preparou para a lamina afiada atrás do meu pescoço.


	2. Em chamas

CAPITULO 02 – Em chamas

"_**Hot as a fever**_

_**Rattling bones**_

_**I could just taste it (taste it)**_

_**If it's not forever**_

_**If it's just tonight**_

_**Oh, it still the greatest (the greatest, the greatest)**_

_**You**_

_**Your sex is on fire"**_

(Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon)

_ Quem mandou você aqui? Veio me matar pequena? - olhou para o meu anel, um presente de Mindinho. - Veneno é a arma das mulheres. - Prendi a respiração, não imaginei que alguém pudesse desconfiar sobre isso. Afinal, sem aquele anel era só mais uma menina boba à mercê do mundo.

_ Não vim lhe matar.

Ouvi a lâmina sendo embainhada, e respirei profundamente, uma coisa de cada vez. Mas ele não esperou outra resposta. Envolveu suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura e me abraçou. Estava pelado, eu senti mesmo sob as camadas do vestido. Desceu suas mãos pelos meus braços e arrancou o anel, jogando-o pela janela.

_ Meu...

Não disse mais palavras, ele me virou de encontrou ao seu corpo e apertou suas partes intimas nas minhas, e me calou com um beijo apertado. Tinha gosto de vinho, mas cheirava a inverno, no final era realmente ele, nem Targaryen nem Stark, mas Snow. Envolveu suas mãos em meus cabelos e os puxou, levando meu rosto de encontro ao seu, mais uma vez. Desejei falar, explicar, mas ele era muito forte, ou eu realmente não queria me explicar, nunca saberei.

Jogou-me com força na cama, e levantou meu vestido. Mas ele não fez o que eu imaginei que ele iria fazer, ele não penetrou com força e ânsia, como havia acontecido na minha primeira vez, ao contrário. Ele colocou o rosto entre minhas pernas, e sorriu com a minha surpresa. E então, eu sorri ao sentir sua língua na minha feminilidade.

_ Oh, pelos Deuses, o quê...?

Ele riu com mais força dessas vez, e sua barba fez cócegas prazerosas entre minhas pernas.

_ Os homens dos Dedos não sabem usar a língua? Por acaso lhe agrada? Minha língua na sua buceta?

Corei, eu nunca falava de forma tão vulgar, mesmo depois de tudo.

_ Eu...

Ele não esperou uma resposta, chupou e lambeu, até que todo o meu corpo se estremeceu, e quando eu pensei que nada poderia melhorar, ele subiu beijando minha barriga, então meus seios, e quando finalmente chegou na minha boca, sua mão desceu para minha... buceta. Ri internamente por usar essa palavra, mas ele entendeu isso como um riso de prazer, para então aprofundar seus dedos e dar-me um prazer que nunca imaginei sentir.

Só para de repente parar tudo. E meio sem querer, acabei reclamando, ele riu mais uma vez, bastardo.

_ Parece uma virgem, é virgem menina?

_ Não. Eu...

Ele nunca me deixava falar além das monossilabas. Virou-me de costas, de quatro no colchão, abrindo minhas pernas e prendendo meu cabelo com o punho, uma dor deliciosa e erótica. Para só então penetrar-me com seu vigor com toda a sua profundidade. Não sabia se era por ser ele, ou se ele só era realmente muito bom no que fazia, mas a maneira como se encaixava em mim, era simplesmente perfeita. Me preenchia e me acariciava, me fazia sentir além de tudo o que eu jamais imaginei, fez-me sentir viva e poderosa, sentir-me mágica e ainda assim, como um botão de flores em suas mãos, absurdamente frágil.

Tão frágil que no momento em conheci o verdadeiro prazer, minhas pernas perderam a força e eu quase cai de bruços no colchão, mas ele segurou-me e continuou até que sua semente escorreu pelas minhas pernas.

_ Deuses. Eu quase. - ele suspirou. - Eu nunca... sinto muito, eu nunca fui tão longe, eu sempre tiro... Eu sinto muito, eu não queria.

Eu não entendi o que ele disse, dormi olhando seus olhos e me perguntando o que faria amanhã.

Acordei cedo, com fantasma lambendo os meus dedos do pé. Se eu parasse para notar que sua boca poderia abocanhar metade do meu corpo de uma vez só, talvez tivesse me preocupado, mas em meu meio sono ele era só Fantasma, o filhotinho albino e calado.

Acordei rindo.

_ Você deveria ir antes que o seu pai descubra, ontem não percebi quem era, mas me lembro de você, é a filha bastarda do Mindinho.

A palavra bastarda me enfureceu, mas ele falou de uma maneira muita mais doce do que alguma vez tinha ouvido.

_ Eu... - olhei para o sol. - Tenho que ir, mas, eu tenho que falar uma coisa para você, uma coisa importante.

Ele sorriu, estava pelado, e já acordado, em baixo, eu digo. Ele me pegou olhando, e desceu a mão para o seu objetivo.

_ Pode vir aqui. - disse

Eu vacilei. Isso não era bem o que eu esperava fazer, ontem.

_ Eu posso fazer sozinho, só olhando para você. - Ele desceu a mão vagarosamente, e então começou a ir mais rápido. E eu só poderia imaginar o que fizemos ontem a noite, e corar. - Venha aqui, uma boca dessa... seria um desperdício.

Ele era como o fogo, e eu um inseto, indo para a morte. Ele me fez ajoelhar a sua frente, e então abriu a minha boca, e colocou seu pau dentro.

_ Isso você nunca fez? Na cama também não é experiente. Mas não vamos falar dos outros, deixe-me ensiná-la.

* * *

**Observação**: Muitos erros gramaticais, eu sei, sou uma disléxica preguiçosa, então, sinto muito. Outra: fiquei tão confusa em escrever as falas da Sansa, porque é uma personagem que me desafia, pois ao mesmo tempo que a acho entediante, muitas vezes me surpreendo, isso é possível!?


	3. Você me fez esperar

CAPITULO 03 – Você me fez esperar

"_**Well I'm so above you and it's plain to see**_

_**But I came to love you in a way**_

_**So you pull my heart out, and I don't mind bleeding**_

_**Any of the time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting**_

_**Oh oh oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**_

_**Oh oh oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**_

_**I'm a lonely boy**_

(Lonely Boy - Black Keys)

_ Isso você nunca fez? Na cama também não é experiente. Mas não vamos falar dos outros, deixe-me ensiná-la.

Pegou minhas mãos e me fez passar pelas bolas, enquanto minha língua fazia coisas que nunca imaginei ser capaz.

_ Imagine que é um daqueles doces gelados de limão, chupe como quiser. - E eu fiz, tão desajeitada que no começo ele ria, mas então, comecei a fazer alguma coisa certa, e ele apertou a colcha da cama com força, me senti satisfeita com minha recém adquirida técnica, e continuei a fazer com mais vontade, até ele se sentir não grato, tão feliz, que começou a derramar na minha boca. Tentei tirar, mas ele segurou minha cabeça, e eu engoli.

Era sujo, como algo que eu imagino que as prostitutas fazem, mas imensamente satisfatório. Ele amoleceu na minha boca, e deixou seu corpo cair no colchão.

_ Se você não fosse filha de quem é, te levaria como lembrança.

Quis falar alguma coisa, mas o que iria dizer? "_Eu sou, eu era sua meia irmã. Aquela que você sempre odiou._"

Por isso me vesti e sai correndo, como um demônio fugindo da luz.

Não o vi pelo resto do dia, e finalmente decidi não contar-lhe a verdade, ele não precisava saber, não por enquanto, não até que eu tenha me casado com um nobre qualquer, para finalmente voltar para casa. Por isso o evitei, me escondi pelos cantos, e com alivio a noite chegou, e finalmente suspirei, com a certeza que no outro dia pela manhã ele não estaria mais lá.

_ Olá. - dei um pulo para trás assim que abri a porta, para então trancá-la com medo de que alguém o tivesse visto.

_ O que você... Deuses, e se fosse outra pessoa? O que você iria fazer?

Ele riu. Estava pelado, enrolado em meus lençóis, na minha cama.

_ Não conhecia essa sua faceta.

_ Eu...

_ Sabe o que eu notei hoje pela manhã?

Sorriu, tinha todo um sorriso dissimulado.

_ Eu... O que? - perguntei assustada, indo para minha penteadeira e começando a soltar meus cabelos, tentando agir com normalidade, fingindo que ele não estava ali, pelado.

_ Você é ruiva.

Parei com minhas mãos aos alto, aquela era a brecha que eu deveria usar, aquela era minha ultima chance.

_ Sim. - continuei a desmanchar meu cabelo.

_ Porque colore os cabelos? Deve ficar ainda mais bonita com os cabelos de fogo. Eu tenho uma queda pelas ruivas.

Revirei os olhos. Péssimo hábito, eu sei.

_ Você realmente não quer saber. - suspirei.

Ele pulou na minha cama, enrolando-se ainda mais no lençol, era mais menino do que eu alguma vez o havia visto em Winterfell. Mas um velha certa vez me disse uma verdade, na cama são todos meninos.

_ Na verdade eu quero, você sabe, eu sou um príncipe, posso lhe ordenar.

Quase sorri.

_ E se eu lhe dissesse que sou uma princesa?

Ele riu, ergueu a sobrancelha, era tão lindo.

_ Eu ficaria com medo, porque sua família me cortaria a virilidade.

_ Eu não acho que eles o fariam.

Ele levantou-se, tomou o pente da minha mão e começou a pentear meus cabelos. Tinha mãos firmes, e ainda assim, tinha tanto cuidado que me comovia.

_ Eu conheço você, de antes. - finalmente disse.

Ele começou a abrir meu vestido.

_ Não penso que você alguma vez foi á muralha.

O vestido caiu na minha cintura, me levantei e virei-me para ele, olhando em seus olhos.

_ Muito antes.

Ele franziu o cenho, e eu o beijei. Ele envolveu suas mãos ao meu redor, eu enganchei minhas pernas ao redor dele, de maneira que caímos na cama, juntos, famintos.

_ Pergunte o meu nome.

Ele riu.

_ Eu sei o seu nome.

Sentei-me em sua barriga, mãos em seu peito.

_ Pergunte o meu verdadeiro nome. - o beijei com fome.

_ Qual o seu nome?

Deitei sobre ele, senti o seu cheiro, inverno, casa, não perderia a coragem.

_ Sansa. Sansa Stark.

Sua respiração parou, acredito que naquele momento tudo parou. Ele empurrou-me e encarou meu rosto, primeiro incrédulo, depois em reconhecimento.

_ Pelos deuses. Eu... Você...

Me jogou para o lado e pulou da cama, correndo para a janela como se precisasse de ar.

_ Eu posso provar.

Ele não me encarou, olhou para o nada, para o infinito do penhasco.

* * *

Observação: em fim, preguiçosa, não fiz a revisão, blá, blá, blá. Comentem, por favor. É uma S/J, no final das contas.


	4. Nem sempre o amor

CAPITULO 04 – Nem sempre o amor vai quebrar seu coração

"_**And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.**_

_**And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.**_

_**Get over your hill and see what you find there,**_

_**With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair."**_

(After The Storm - Mumford & Sons)

_ Eu sei que está dizendo a verdade, sempre houve uma estranha familiaridade desde o momento em que nos encaramos quando cheguei a esse castelo, pensei que era por você ser uma bastarda criada dentro do castelo, como eu. Mas você não é uma bastarda, não é. Você é realmente uma princesa. Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer, mas agora tudo o que penso é no que meu pai diria, seu pai.

_ Ele não é realmente seu pai. - ele me olhou bravo. - Estou tentando melhorar as coisas, você sabe, não temos realmente os mesmos pais, você é mais como um... primo.

_ Sansa! Eu fiz... você chupou... Como vou encarar o Senhor de Winterfell depois disso? Como posso morrer com honra.

Corei, ele me fazia perder a razão, desde pequenos.

_ Você não vai morrer, não tão cedo. E, eu não era virgem.

Isso só pareceu deixá-lo mais furioso.

_ Quem foi o desgraçado?

_ Isso não importa realmente.

_ Como não importa? Foi forçado não foi? Eu percebi que você se surpreendeu quando eu... - bateu a cabeça na parede. - Você não sabia que era bom.

Corei, esse era um assunto que eu não falava, um daqueles assuntos que seu você ignorar o suficiente, um dia poderá até esquecer.

_ Mindinho. Mindinho fez.

Ele deu um soco na mesa.

_ Filho de uma Puta. Finge ser seu pai e... isso é ainda pior do que o que fizemos.

Eu não esperava isso, foi como um tapa em meu rosto, porque com Mindinho foi mais sobre dor do que qualquer outra coisa. Por isso, antes que pudesse evitar, lágrimas começaram a desder pelo meu rosto.

_ Eu sinto muito, não foi isso que eu quis dizer o que ele fez como você?

Me afastei dele.

_ Não importa. Foi só uma vez.

Ele me abraçou.

_ Oh sansa, o que eu vou fazer com você.

Senti sua nudez, olhei para ele com um olhar maroto.

_ O que.. Oh, eu, não foi por querer, você sabe, isso é normal. Eu sou um homem maduro, e estou pelado, e você está pelado.

Ri, não estava melhorando nada nossa situação.

_ Ah Jon, fique aqui essa noite, só mais uma vez, e amanhã pensaremos com mais clareza, amanhã veremos com sabedoria.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

_ Não acho que amanhã vai ser diferente.

Mas ainda assim, me envolveu em seus braços, beijou minha boca, e por mais uma noite, me deixou louca. Mas se o que fizemos primeiro foi a melhor fodida do mundo, agora, era mais, agora, era sobre amor. Me fazendo sentir, realmente, como uma princesa, e que de uma forma ou outra, as coisa dariam certo. E que eu não precisaria ter medo de dormi, porque ele sempre estaria ali por mim, sempre me protegeria.

_ Eu estou aqui, nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer. - E eu acreditei, naquela noite eu sinceramente acreditei nele, mas eu sabia a verdade, eu a encararia amanhã, ele nunca seria meu, iria quebrar meu coração, porque é assim que as coisas são, para mim, e é assim que elas sempre serão.


	5. PS

Oi gente, não me matem, o final ficou em aberto. É porque eu escrevi tudo de uma vez, e postei tudo de uma vez, então se quiserem um fechamento diferente, comentem, se não, vou deixar como está, porque, bem, foi assim que acabou a principio.

Gostaram das música? Lonely boy é aquela do trailer de warm bodies, vale a pena ver o video no youtube aonde um cara dança, acho que é o primeiro video.

Beijos & Queijos

O inverno está chegando...

PS: Alguém notou que sumiram FF do site, principalmente de A song of Ice and Fire , ou foi só comigo? /quero morrer porque não tenho nada salvo no meu backup/


End file.
